


救赎第二部24章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部24章

第24章 

　　花界和锦觅有着千丝万缕的联系，若有可能，润玉一生都不愿旭凤踏入花界半步。

　　他爱过锦觅吗？或许是爱过的。毕竟像她这么好用的棋子不多了，单纯得近乎愚蠢。他甚至不必明言，一个眼神，一些模棱两可的字眼，便能让这个女子踏入布好的棋局。她做得很完美，完美得超出了自己想象。

　　现在回想起来着实可笑，当初他怎会以为自己爱的人是锦觅呢？

　　这个愚笨的女子，终究有一句话说对了。他心机深沉、巧舌如簧，骗得天下人都信他爱惨了锦觅，最后连自己也骗了进去。

　　只是他至今都不明白，像旭凤这么聪明的人，怎么就爱上了锦觅呢？爱得肝肠寸断、至死不渝。他与锦觅联手杀了他一次，旭凤能轻易原谅锦觅，却对他恨之入骨。

　　马车在云上疾驰，云海翻涌，冰霜飞舞。

　　旭凤倚在窗前，有些不习惯车内如此安静，便哼了一声，“好冷。”

　　可惜润玉沉浸在自己的心事里，丝毫不能理解旭凤的暗示。

　　“冷。”旭凤咬着字音又说了一次。

　　润玉回神，只见旭凤垂眸往旁边一瞟，意思十分明显。

　　立刻明白了，赶紧抖开衣衫披在他身上，趁势环抱住他，“这样就不冷了吧？”

　　旭凤握住他的手，依然板着脸，“刚才在想什么？”

　　“想以前的事。”润玉亲亲他肩头，柔声道：“旭儿，待一切事了，我们便大婚吧！”

　　旭凤转头看向窗外，“以后再说吧！”他顿了顿，“你怎会突然想去花界？花界各位芳主与天庭一向不睦。”

　　“蓬羽长成了。”

　　旭凤十分惊讶，“怎会？算算日子，还差好些时候。”

　　“我请求各位芳主日夜用灵力浇灌，所以它能长得快一些。”润玉说得云淡风轻，但旭凤知道绝不像他表面说得这么轻巧。

　　先花神因母神而逝，而后润玉为了强娶锦觅，派兵攻占了花界，放言锦觅一日不归便一日灭一品花木。新仇旧恨，各位芳主恨不得杀上天庭，将天帝戳一个透明窟窿。

　　能让各位芳主放下昔日仇恨，用灵力浇灌蓬羽，其中艰辛不言而喻。

　　旭凤轻轻叹息，“何必如此，反正几千年都等了，也不急在一时。”

　　“金丹反噬痛楚难当，能让你少受一日苦楚也是好的。”润玉看着旭凤，眸光温柔似水。

　　虽然当初是他故意在九转金丹里多放了一味白薇，才让自己饱受这金丹反噬之苦，但看着这样的润玉，自己又怎忍心苛责他？

　　俯身在他唇上亲了亲，温和道：“各位芳主没为难你吧？”

　　润玉被那个突如其来的吻惊得晕头转向，连手指都是抖的。他深吸了几口气，才能勉强发出声音，“没……没有，旭儿，我，我们大婚吧！不，我是说你跟我回天界吧！”他语无伦次，见旭凤眉眼弯弯，笑得实在可恶，索性揽住他的颈脖，压下他的头，重重咬上那似笑非笑的唇瓣。

　　“不急。”旭凤退开一些，反客为主，热切的吻住了他。

　　这一吻缠绵悱恻，温柔婉转。不知过了多久，两人终于气喘吁吁的分开。但仍然依依不舍，前额抵着前额，眼睛看着眼睛。他们离得这么近，连睫毛都碰到了对方。

　　旭凤的睫毛很长，像小刷子一样轻轻刷过润玉的眼睑，痒得他不由得退开了一些。

　　旭凤似乎觉得这个游戏很好玩，他越退，便越逼近，最后将他逼到角落，用舌尖轻轻舔着他的眼帘。当然最后还是自己遭殃，被撩拨得情难自禁的润玉翻身将他压倒，又狠狠吻了一通。

　　若不是行车速度渐渐变缓，他真会把这只撩人的凤凰当场烹了。

　　花界无冬无雪，鸟语花香，景色宜人。

　　旭凤站在高大的凤凰花树下，抬头凝视着开得荼蘼的一树火红，不知在想什么。

　　润玉走到他身后，将一个灵珠送到他面前。一朵红色的伞状植物静置于灵珠中，伞叶随风拂动，十分可爱。

　　旭凤接过，“以前觅儿为我种了一株，特地送来魔界劝我服下，但我没有应允。”

　　润玉心中嫉妒，说话就不免带出了酸意，“是啊，佳人已逝，你当然不愿独活。”

　　旭凤扫了他一眼，似乎想笑，又忍住了，“这是你费尽心思寻来的蓬羽，我怎能辜负？”说罢捏碎灵珠，张口服下。

　　蓬羽果然有用，甫一入肚，那丝缠绕在内丹真元上，让他痛苦不堪的寒气便立刻散了。

　　润玉双眼眨也不眨的盯着旭凤，见那白皙得过分的脸颊终于透出一抹血色，一直悬着的心才放了下来，但旭凤下一句话又让他心头漏跳了一拍。

　　“我记得你说过觅儿已转世，她如今在哪里？”

　　锦觅，又是锦觅，为何你总不能忘了她。润玉可以编出许多谎言，甚至可以凭空捏造出一个人来。如今的锦觅已不是上神，无神魂，无仙籍，旭凤再聪明也查探不出真伪。

　　但他权衡再三，最后还是选了一个最笨的方法。

　　果不其然，当他说出最后一个字的时候，旭凤便化作一抹红光消失在天际。走得那样决绝，连头也不回。

　　他醋海翻腾，恶念陡生，却又不得不强自忍耐。纵身跃下云头，滚滚红尘扑面而来。即便敛了一身仙气，也依然出尘脱俗，气度不凡。

　　不知第几次用定身咒阻住前来拉扯的凡人，正要不耐烦的施展仙术御空而去，忽然腕上红线闪了一闪。

　　那是他趁旭凤熟睡时偷偷系上的红线。凭着一丝微弱的牵念，他在郊外一片树林旁找到了旭凤。

　　他着一身湖蓝色圆领袍衫，衣上用银线绣着暗纹，腰肢劲瘦，英姿飒爽。与当年下凡历劫并无二致。只是如今眉宇间少了几分冷厉孤傲，多了一抹疏朗豁达。他似乎正在凝神聆听同伴说话，彤艳的唇角微微勾起，如夏日冒出湖面的荷花尖尖。

　　也许听到了什么有趣的故事，他忽的笑了。刹那间宛如金光穿透阴霾，连天地都变得明媚起来。

　　但旭凤却不是因他而笑。

　　脚下冰霜缓缓向四面铺展，水汽在周身凝聚蓄势待发。他并未施法念咒，仅是情绪波动便已如此。满心的恶念，满心的愤怒，恨不得立刻毁了那女子。这一次他绝不再留下一线生机，他要让她不堕幽冥，不入轮回，灰飞烟灭，再无踪迹。

　　“咦？”那女子摸摸后颈，奇怪的往后看了一眼，却只见到树影婆娑。

　　“怎么了？”旭凤捏捏她的颈脖，笑道：“可是不小心被小虫子落了进去？”

　　“你别吓我。”她最怕虫子，用力搓掉手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。“多谢凤公子相救，大恩大德无以为报，小女子来世定做牛做马来偿还。”她学着戏文里的模样拱一拱手，说得很是坦然。

　　“来世过于虚幻。”旭凤摸摸下巴，一副沉思样，“不如折成银子实在，就在此时，此地。”

　　她立刻捂紧荷包，一脸肉痛。

　　旭凤负手而立，笑吟吟的看着她。

　　片刻之后，她终于依依不舍的解下荷包，犹犹豫豫的递了过去，“我只有这一点碎银了，你要省着花。”

　　旭凤掂了掂荷包，在手中抛了抛，她的目光随着荷包一上一下，犹如一只盯着胡萝卜的小兔子，可爱得很。

　　“你以前吝啬得很，灵力到了你手里就别想再送出去，如今倒大方。”旭凤拉过她的手，“你是主我是客，觅儿，带我到城里玩玩吧！”

　　“男女授受不亲。”锦觅正想把手抽出来，忽然觉得不对啊，“你怎么知道我的名字？”

　　“繁花似锦觅安宁，淡云流水度此生。锦觅，这名字真好听。”

　　锦觅脸红了，她赶紧用手背扇风。夭寿哟，人长得好看就罢了，还笑得这么好看，存心不给人留生路啊！

　　从这里到城中，至少要有半日路程。但对于仙家来说，也不过是瞬息之间而已。

　　“大侠，你武功好高啊！这……这就是轻功吧？”锦觅双眼亮晶晶，崇拜的看着旭凤，“求大侠收我为徒，我冰雪聪明，敏而好学，根骨奇佳，说一知百，这样的奇才那真是打着灯笼也找不到啊！大侠切莫错过了。”

　　旭凤温柔的看着她，将一缕碎发别到她耳后。“不知羞，哪有姑娘家这么夸赞自己的？”手掌一翻，两束红光在掌心上空不断旋转，最后化成一朵红莲。

　　“好漂亮的花。”锦觅赞叹。

　　“送你。”红莲没入她眉心，在肌肤上留下一枚花钿。

　　锦觅连呼神奇，“原来你不是大侠，而是神仙啊！”她在眉心摸来摸去，恨不得摸出一朵花来。

　　润玉隐在暗处看得咬牙切齿，周身酸味隔着十里都能闻到。多少仙家梦寐以求的红莲之火，居然这么轻易就送给一个凡人，简直是暴殄天物。

　　锦觅生性跳脱，不拘小节，旭凤沉稳冷傲，心思缜密，两人相辅相成。将城里的酒楼戏院、食肆布店逛了个遍。锦觅满载而归，晚上入睡时口中仍在喃喃，“鸭头颈、酱板鸭、桂花酿，四喜丸子……”她睁开眼睛，拽住旭凤衣袖，“神仙，明天你还来陪我玩吗？”

　　旭凤将她的手放回被里，柔声道：“睡吧！”

　　锦觅慢慢合上双眼，嘴角微翘，今晚定会做一个好梦。

　　旭凤俯身在她额头亲了亲，“我已改了你的命盘，你将世世无忧，平安喜乐。”指尖轻拂眉心，那朵花钿发出微微红光，“有红莲业火护持，诸般邪魔皆不得近身。觅儿，这是我最后能为你做的事了。”

　　旭凤在里面待了多久，润玉就在外面站了多久。

　　门扉轻动，他赶紧隐去身形。

　　旭凤似乎并未发觉。他行走在小道上，月华如水，清风徐徐。他走得不快，身影渐渐和月光融为一体。

　　润玉痴痴看着他背影，终于再也克制不住满心的嫉妒。他倚着树干慢慢坐倒，颤抖着抱住双膝。什么原谅，什么真心，原来一切都是假的。他努力了这么久，全都比不过锦觅一个笑容。

　　他曾经离幸福这么近，只差一点，就一点点……

　　但是他终究握不住，只能眼睁睁看着它从指缝中流逝。

　　“旭儿，我已经没有办法了。”两行清泪从他脸颊滑落下来，他哭得像个孩子。

　　“为何不追上来？”

　　他怔了怔，抬头望去。旭凤正站在不远处看着他，狭长凤目似有流光闪过，素来凉薄的声音听在耳中竟隐约含了一缕暖意。

　　“润玉，向前看和放弃，是有区别的。”旭凤张开双臂，向他敞开怀抱。

　　脸上泪痕犹在，嘴角已露出笑容。他如在梦中，踏着虚浮的步子向旭凤走去，用力的，紧紧的抱住了他。

　　“我永远无法像爱锦觅一样爱你。”旭凤在他耳边说道。

　　他心头一颤，双臂抱得更紧，恨不得将彼此融入骨血中。

　　“这世上只有一个润玉。知我懂我，能让我托付性命，能与我携手御敌的人，只有你。”旭凤声音清越，犹如吟诵着一首动人的乐章，“我的兄长，我的对手，我的……”

　　他退开一些，深深看着润玉双眸，“六界之中，只有你有资格站在我身边。润玉，你可愿意？”

　　刹那间，润玉眼中绽放出炫目的光芒，连月光也为之失色。他捧起凤凰的脸，温柔的吻了上去，“我愿意。”　

　　


End file.
